


Cat Toy

by actualshonenprotagonist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ball Gag, Bondage, Butt Plugs, M/M, Masturbation, blanket burrito!Kenma, i am trash, it did not seem this filthy when i was writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualshonenprotagonist/pseuds/actualshonenprotagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is cuffed to the headboard, gagged and plugged, while blanket burrito!Kenma plays with him and jerks off to the noises he makes through the gag. Kuroo likes this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Toy

Kuroo scowled at the blanket burrito on the bed before flopping down next to it. The blanket burrito gave a mildly displeased noise at the sudden presence of an extra body in its vicinity. 

“Kenmaaa~! I'm bored.” Same response. “I'm horny.” No response. “You're cold, aren't you.” The burrito “mffed” an affirmative. “I've got an idea.” There was a long inquisitive grunt. “I could wear the gag and cuff myself to the bed, and you can play with me from inside those blankets. Would you like that?”

“Yeah,” Kenma said quietly but clearly. “Do that.”

Kuroo couldn't help but wiggle a bit as he stripped off his pajama pants and tank top and pulled the required gear out of their toy bag. The cuffs came first-- black leather padded with soft red flannel inside, with a steel buckle and D-ring on each. Kuroo buckled them around his wrists and clipped the connecting strap onto the left cuff so it wouldn't wander off while he made the rest of the preparations. The silicone ball gag was fastened loosely, so he could push it out of his mouth if he needed to. Kuroo debated a bit over the butt plug-- the plan was to provide Kenma with entertainment, but he liked the plug enough that he might come too soon if it was in.

“Kenma, plug or no plug?”

“Plug.”

“You got it.” He pushed the gag back behind his teeth and dug out the lube.

Ten minutes later found Kuroo whining around the gag as he lay on his back with his hands cuffed to the headboard. Kenma was still snuggled up in his blanket, but had wiggled half onto Kuroo's chest in order to more easily trace dribbles of precum up and down the taller boy's cock, deliberately working to see what noises he could get out of his boyfriend.

Kuroo couldn't have formed words even if it weren't for the silicone ball wedging his jaw open. Kenma's hand would get lighter when Kuroo rocked his hips down onto the plug, as if to punish him for trying to get himself off, but even when Kuroo was being good it was still not quite enough. Kenma's gentle teasing had him half-crying, biting down on the gag to ground himself, and thrusting up, arching down, anything to get more friction. Calming down after a particularly nice stroke, Kuroo noticed a very specific type of movement going on inside the blanket burrito. 

_Is he jerking off?_

_Holy fuck, he's jerking off._

Kenma jerking off to the noises Kuroo was making had to be one of the hottest things the latter had found himself thinking of, and his whining went up nearly a full octave as he spilled over Kenma's hand. He pushed the ball gag out of his mouth with his tongue, worked his jaw a few times to get rid of the stiffness, and unclipped himself, bringing his arms down around his still vigorously masturbating blanket-wrapped boyfriend.

“God, Kenma, that's so hot. You jerking off while playing with me.” The blanket burrito gave a quiet mewling noise, stiffening for a moment and then turning into a pile of goo on Kuroo's chest. “Fuck,” Kuroo breathed, still in awe. The two lay there for an indeterminate amount of time as their breathing returned to normal, Kuroo gently stroking what he assumed was his boyfriend's back.

“Kenma, are you asleep?” The lack of response was his answer. Cleaning up would have to wait until later, then.


End file.
